fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Asantio
Asantio is a mid to low-tier Fanged Beast that dwells in the Arid Jungle and has a significant rivalry with Sazzushana. Physiology Asantio heavily resembles an Indian Elephant from a physical stand-point but retains additional bristles of fur on its shoulders and back alongside being amber in colouration with black spots littering the sides of its body in similar fashion to a leopard. Its tail has tinges of fur but is mildly longer than a standard Elephant tail and is also relatively lizard-like. Behavior Outside of its feeding grounds, the Asantio is a docile creature that typically tolerates the presence of hunters unless provoked, in which it attacks with surprising strength and abilities. Attacks Stomp: It will stand on two legs briefly before stomping its forelimbs into the ground - dealing moderate damage to the hunter. Trunk Whip: It will whip its trunk in front of it in a 120 degrees angle - dealing moderate damage to the hunter. Trunk Slam: It will rear its head upwards before turning to the hunter and slamming its trunk into the ground incredibly hard. Triple Stomp: It will proceed to comb-chain its stomps - walking closer to the hunter that isn't in the radius of the first or second stomp - dealing moderate damage to the hunter and causing quake around the surrounding area. Charge: It will proceed to charge at high speeds at the hunters direction before throwing its trunk and head upwards - resulting in the hunter flying in the air if they're hit: this attack deals extremely high damage. Double Charge: It will charge and then proceed to immediately turn around and charge again. Rock Toss: It picks a rock from the ground and aims its trunk before tossing the rock at the hunter - Inflicts Stun if the hunter is hit by the rock. Back-Kick: It will rear its left back-leg and kick from the back before doing the same with its right back-leg which deals relatively low damage. Trunk Spewage: It spews out a miasma of water vapour in front of it like a cloud which lingers for several seconds before disappearing. Inflicts Waterblight if the hunter is hit by this attack. Trunk Spout: It will aim its trunk and proceed to shoot out 3 bursts of water in differing directions. Inflicts Waterblight if the hunter is hit by any of these projectiles. Trunk Funnel: It will rear its trunk downwards and proceed to unveil some smoke before a funnel forms that vacuums hunters inwards. If the hunter is too close to the funnel radius, the Asantio will instantly chain into another attack, usually a stomp attack. Trunk Rain: It will rear its trunk extremely high into the air and proceed to shoot water vapour into the air which sends water dashing around the area in a projectile-comet fashion. Inflicts Waterblight and deals high damage to the hunter. Pebble Trunk Rain: This uses the same animation as the Trunk Rain attack except prior to doing the attack, it will force its trunk into the ground Tree Trunk Mode Note: Occasionally, it picks up a tree with its trunk and will proceed to use it as a melee weapon. Tree Whip: It aims its tree vertically and swings it diagonally in front of it multiple times. 180 Tree Swing: It automatically turns to the hunters position and swings the tree trunk in a 180 degrees in front of it. Tree Poke: It holds the tree firmly and aims it vertically at the hunter and proceeds to poke the hunter before poking again - often turning a different direction to poke a second time before re-positioning its tree and trunk. Side Tree Poke: It holds its tree in a specialised pose which allows it to poke hunters on the left and right side of it - dealing high damage to the hunter. 360 Tree Spin: It rears its tree and trunk upwards and proceeds to spin its tree in a 360 degrees angle which sends an ounce of wind gust that affects the hunter that doesn't have wind pressure skills on their equipment. Tree Slam: It sifts its trunk into the tip of the tree and proceeds to auto-aim at the hunter before slamming its tree on top of them - dealing extremely high damage. Multi-Tree Slam: It will sometimes do multiple tree slams after doing a singular tree slam - with each slam in alternating directions to catch hunters off-guard. Tree Trunk Toss: It will take several steps backwards and proceed to roar extremely loud before standing on two legs briefly and tossing its tree trunk at extremely high speeds directly at the hunters position before hitting the ground in impact and exploding into small wooden bits that can be gathered like a shiny. This is Asantio's hardest hitting attack. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will start huffing smoke from its mouth. - its movement speed is increased by 1.25x *Tired State: It will proceed to drool - unable to shoot water from its trunk. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Vegetation in the Arid Jungle - a specific fruit exclusive to the locale. Arch-Rivals: Sazzushana Tracks: Large Stomping print, Wood pile, Opened-up trunk Turf Wars Asantio vs Sazzushana W.I.P Ecology Habitat Range Have currently only been sighted in the Arid Jungle with no reports on it appearing in other locales. Ecological Niche It stands relatively low in the food chain with the potential to be preyed upon by Sazzushana or even more powerful predators such as Ternaagis and Gariyatodus. Its leopard-like spots allow for it to camouflage in the Arid Jungle environment from these said predators. Biological Adaptations It has very good hearing due to its large ears that allow it to hear things from a great distance. Its large size can intimidate smaller predators such as Shamos while utilising its smarts to use trees as physical weapons against more dangerous threats alongside sucking up water from nearby lakes and spewing it at enemies with its trunk. Notes * It is Tetsucabra-tier in the game roster scheme of star ratings. * It is a 3 star that is capable of matching against several 4 stars. * Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster